Daniela Merida and her Slithering friend
by jdsnape
Summary: This is the sequel to my Daniela Merida and the halfwit Potter, Danni is starting her second year with the Golden Trio. In her summer she accidentally has a elf bonded to her and her father causes trouble for Gilderoy Lockhart. Would Daniela Merida be accused of opening the chamber this year?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Sequel to Daniela Merida and the Half-Wit Potter**. HP universe owned by J.k Rowling.

I held Delilah's hand to do Side-Along apparition with her. We start walking down my street with my trunk following us behind in mid-air.

"So is your friend Hermione still mad?" Delilah asks me.

"Nah she came to me on the train to apologize, actually the ride home was very enjoyable. I got an apology from the Halfwit Potter. I actually have a invitation to visit from his godfather, Sirius Black," I answer.

"The Blacks? They were very nice people according to my grandmother, Walburga and her where the best of friends," She replies.

"What's interesting though is Sirius is the only Black not put into _Slytherin,_" I reply, speaking the word Slytherin harshly, I am still wanting to be in Ravenclaw.

"Yeah and about that Danni, you need to stop complaining about not being put into Ravenclaw, I think you really do belong in Slytherin. I mean your mother's real maiden last name is Slytherin ... you seem to forget that," Delilah replies.

"If my grandfather changed his name to be my grandmother's instead to wipe his Slytherin surname then the name is something not to be proud of," I almost hiss.

Delilah rolled her eyes and says, "You know he only changed to Spencer to protect Candice."

"A pure blood Seer does not need protection," I counter then proceed to stick my tongue out at her.

"None of that, do I need to get my fireballs out?" She smirks.

"Try me," I hiss back.

She laughs then says "Oh but you wait they may come out tomorrow, coach Gaunt won't let you play against Turner Academy tomorrow, we have been training Ryan and he doesn't want to kick him off for you to play".

Not being able to play Quidditch is starting to piss me off. I grunt. "He better win for Salem, I kind of thought I wouldn't be a part of the tournament this year, so it's OK," I answer.

We enter my house and my family runs to greet me. During dinner my brother Severus talks about his research project he doing over the break. It's quite interesting but my father is way more interested and they go deep in conversation of different effects certain ingredients could have on his potion.

I turn to Tammy and say, "So what have you got planned this break?" I ask curiously. It turns out she has a lot of plans, visiting Turner Alley with Grandma Merida to get some outfits. The shopping is a lot better at Turner Alley instead of Salem Alley but than again even the New York muggle's have style (All Magical community called Turner is located in New York). Then she is visiting her best friend from down the street and countless others! I guess she is going to fit in Salem Academy very well when it comes to her time to go next year.

My only friend in Salem is Delilah. Severus is so used to her visiting that her Veela charms no longer works, not that she would purposely do that to Severus. My parents then bore us with work talk, so us girls ask to leave the table, only Severus was interested in such discussions. The three of us then go to the bedroom we would be sleeping in. Since Tammy and I share a room we had to put a mattress on the floor between the single beds that belong to Tammy and I.

After a lot of girl talk and games we got ready to go to sleep. In the moonlight I re-read Sirius's letter.

_Dear Danni,_

_There is so much I want to thank you for, but I can't just write how much it means to me to be free and getting to know my godson. I need to speak to you in person. I know you and Harry have had disagreement's but it would mean the world to me if you and your parents could visit. __Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London. Please reply when it's possible._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Sirius. _

Number 12, Grimmauld Place was in London. I had discussed with my parents and the Saturday in two weeks time we decided to join them for lunch. Next Saturday is the day I am meeting Draco.

* * *

The next day at the stands I sit next to the Turner Academy's seekers mother, Mrs Mandy Prince. Mandy looks very upset about something and isn't at all watching the game. "What's wrong Mandy?" I ask.

She turns to me and says, "Oh it's nothing to worry about dear," she replies, her voice is very strained with deep emotion.

... again I notice her hurt expressions. "Please tell me what's wrong?" I question her again, worried about her.

"Oh," she sighs. "Well I really wanted to work for Turner Academy but the job was taken by Mr Jerome Goyle," Mandy says obviously depressed by this fact.

"What job were you after, sorry to hear that," I answer.

"D.A.D.A teacher," She replies.

I think on that for a moment then say, "Would you want to work at Hogwarts? They have an opening for that position?" I reply with glee, Mrs Prince is no idiot, it would be nice to have a competent teacher in that subject for once.

"Oh no dear! That position has been cursed, didn't your latest professor die?" She whispers.

I whisper back, "Only because he was stupid enough to befriend the dark lord."

She cringes, "That stupid man! You'll have to explain though, how did that happen? Possession?". I explained the details of what happened and how evil that Quirrell had been.

"Please Mrs Prince would you consider it? It would be nice to have someone I can trust take that position, we didn't learn much at all, even my brother Severus has been a better teacher, duelling him I mean," I say begging to her.

She looks thoughtful and after a slight pause she replies, "I am not sure ... I suppose if I do take the position I can see the validity of the rumours of the job being cursed, maybe I could break the curse". In our deep discussion, we missed Turner Academy wining. I smile, finally Zander has won a match and the fact that they can't blame me because I was forced not to play makes me happy as well.

"Better Luck next time Delilah," I smirk. She lifts her left hand and I start to see flames.

"Want to make fun of me again?" She hisses.

I laugh. "Come on, let's get going my grandparents are coming over and my mom wants us to help cook," I reply.

... That next Saturday

Delilah had stayed all week. Today was the day my parents and I were going over to the Malfoy's for afternoon tea. I was a little nervous about this because my father is not a very likeable person. Loving my mother and us kids is his only good quality. The rumours of what he is like in the Ministry of Magic of America leaves his nice side we know questionable. My Mother once visited his office and when they found out who she was married to, it was as if she was the all mighty ruler of the universe with the way they acted towards her. She never did visit after that. When he gets angry my mother has this special way to calm him down, she is the only one that is able to do that.

I did Side-Along Apparition holding on to my mother's hand. I watch my dad nervously but he seems to be pleased with Draco's residence. We are graciously introduced to Draco's parents and with pleasantries aside Draco asks if we can go play in his room.

We start chatting about what we have done for the holiday's, I was just about tell Draco about Delilah visiting when a sound stops me. It's my father laughing, I rush to the door and open to hear what they are talking about.

"Lucius I have to agree with you," My father's voice sounds. Lucius then laughs as well

"Wow I haven't heard my father laugh like that in years!" Draco states.

"I ... well I can't remember the last time for my father either," I reply nervously. I smile, "Yay, I was worried my father would embarrass me," I say excited.

"You weren't lying, you don't look anything like him, even your eyes differ, they are this deep purple that look right into your soul and yours are a lovely lavender. Your father resembles a Malfoy, what with his long blonde hair tied back, at least 6 foot 3. Strong stern features," Draco says to me.

"Yes my looks are from my mother, Tammy and Severus look like my dad though," I reply to his observation.

"Yes I'll have to agree, you are not related to any Malfoy's though are you?" He says. Why would he think I would be related to any Malfoy's.

"Draco be serious, as if, purple eyes are the dominant feature in the Merida genes, do you have anyone in your family with purple eyes?" I reply a little too harshly.

Draco sighs in relief then says, "No but you must admit the resemblance is uncanny".

Draco tries to teach me wizard chess but I have no patience for it still, it's so boring. We are just about to start our sixth game (I had lost all five) when my parents call me from downstairs to leave. Draco and I run downstairs to them.

"Lucius, we should meet for a coffee," My father states, they then proceed to shake each other hands.

"Yes Damien, that would be splendid," Was Lucius's reply. My eyes widen a little at this, what, my dad having an acquaintance? I then try to hide my surprise and say a nice goodbye to Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Draco.

* * *

"Danni, I am sorry I won't be able to go with you to meet Mr Black and Mr Potter, there has been a break out of the Dragon pox at the hospital," My mother tells me.

"Mom please, can't someone else cover for you?" I say unreasonably.

"Hunny! Please be serious, do you want death on your hands? I know what this is really about, you want a buffer between your father, Potter and Black. Well I am sorry, but It can't be helped," She snaps.

"What if he gets offended accidentally and embarrasses me! You know what happens," I say then visibly cringe.

"Danni," Severus says while patting my shoulder, "Welcome to the club then," He says while smirking.

"HA," I say and then roll my eyes.

Of course my mother didn't think it reasonable so here I was going to meet them without my Mom a.k.a the buffer. My father knocks on the door. It opens to show a man that doesn't look like anything of the pictures of Sirius.

"I am sorry, my daughter and I must be at the wrong place, we were wanting to meet Mr Black?" My father questions.

"Oh yes sorry they must not of told you, I live here also, my name is Remus Lupin nice to meet you," Mr Lupin says.

They shake each other hands. "I am curious though you don't surely stay under this roof when the full moon strikes?" My father says. I blush. My father is up to his tricks again.

Lupin looks very embarrassed. "Um well haha no, how is it that you know so quickly?" He stammers.

"Your eyes" ... "Ah well um do come in, they are expecting you," Lupin says. Lupin walks down the hall and leads us, I am taken aback by the shrunken elf heads and take a step back and trip over an umbrella stand. I get up but I am surprised again by the sudden yelling of a women in a picture. "HALF BREEDS ... FILTH ... DISGRACE TO MY FAMILIES HOME! BE GONE FROM THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

I point my wand and wordlessly cast the _Sonorus _spell to increase my voice volume. "How dare you! I am Daniela Candice Merida! I am not filth nor am I a disgrace!" my voice echos throughout out the house. The women in the painting looks surprised, takes in my appearance and nods. I nod back. I remove the spell.

"I am Mrs Walburga Black, nice to meet you," She says.

I smile, "Nice to meet you as well," I reply. I close the curtain. I turn and I notice four people staring at me in shock.

"Well it's not every day I have to tell off a painting," I say chuckling.

"Hey Danni," Potter states.

That's when Sirius loses all decorum laughing and running to greet me, lifting me up and twirling me around and getting me into a tight hug while I am still lifted in the air. He puts me down and smiles, "I owe you so much! I know it was only an accident that Peter was discovered after you cursed him but after ten years in that hell hole I became free!" He shouts with glee.

He then takes my hand and pulls me down the hall while saying, "I have a present for you in the Kitchen". Everyone follows us into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much but you didn't have to do that, it was my pleasure to curse that man, honestly," I say to Mr Black. I don't want to feel ungrateful though so I look at the package that's wrapped with brown paper and twine. I untie the present and open it up, it's a quill, a white swan feather.

It's very fancy, "Thank you so much!" I say and then give him a hug.

"That's not all, I also want to give you this necklace. It's well nothing really, just something that my parents left to me," He says. I eye the pretty necklace with the locket that he is holding up but I am not liking it all, not because of what it looks like but the negative energy that is coming from it is unnerving me. I ignore my negative thoughts and accepted it graciously. I put the locket around my neck.

We are then lead to sit and have lunch, everything was going well and my father wasn't causing any problems. That was until Sirius's elf come out of hiding, Seeing a house elf when they weren't called for was bad behaviour when guest's are over. I can see my father is getting annoyed but is OK with it. The elf took absolutely no notice of us. Acting as though it could not see us, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a deep voice.

"... messing up my mistress's house, my poor mistress, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, the shame of it, werewolves and traitors, poor old Kreacher, what can he do ... the guest's they have now, it wouldn't surprise me if they were mudbloods."

My father raises a eyebrow and has a face of disgust in place. "Is that your house elf Mr Black?" My father sneers.

I cringe, this is the very situation I wanted to avoid.

"Kreacher! leave us," Sirius shouts.

My father stands up, "What kind of Wizard can't control their house elf?" He yells. He shakes his head in disgust then he continues "Mudbloods, really? You allow your elf to use such language? Are you not its master, treat it with respect and make sure it's treats others with respect and then maybe it will listen to you and become not only a Loyal servant but an ally."

My fathers rants all this while giving Mr Black the "evil face".

"Sirius can't help it, he acts like that because of his parents, he was in Azkaban for ten years and he has been taking crazy orders from a painting all that time," Harry almost shouts.

"That's no excuse young man! He is its master, it answers to Mr Black! The habits it may have got from his parents can be ordered out of him, but you have chosen to disrespect it instead of trying to help the poor creature," My father snaps back at Harry.

"Such noble wizard standing up for poor Kreacher, Kreacher wonders who he is," The elf mutters.

My father turns to the house elf, "Kreacher, my name is Damien Henry Merida, and I am sorry for what has happened to you," He says softly to the elf.

Kreacher starts bursting into tears, "I want you to be my master, I have no interest in serving the traitor to my long gone mistress," He cries.

"FATHER you're embarrassing me, can't you attempt to try to be _NORMAL. _The way they have treated Kreacher may not be to your liking but that's not your problem, is it, you Jerk. Just you wait! I warned mother about your STUPID meddling into people's lives," I say hotly to my father.

My father gasps, "Danni! how dare you. We are leaving now!", my father grabs my hand and we start exiting the house.

"And you can take stupid Kreacher with you," Sirius yells to our backs.

Just before I am at the door I hear, "I see what you mean Harry, she is feisty," Mr Black says.

We are walking down the street when I hear someone behind us. My father and I turn and notice the elf following us.

"That locket! I want that locket!" He shrieks. I grimace at the foul creature, it's an ugly thing.

"Urgh and what would an elf want with a necklace with a locket?" I hiss.

"Master, please! I need to destroy it!" It says.

"Danni, he called you master!" My father says shocked. I gasp then make a face of disgust. Just my rotten luck! SO gross.

"Come here Kreacher, I'll apparate us to my father-in-law Jerry Slytherin but we must call him Jerry Spencer OK Kreacher?" My father tells the elf.

"Why in the in the Muggle Hell would we want to do that!" I cry. My father looks at me worried. He takes my hand and the three of us apparate to Salem. I am pulled a bit by my father because I refuse to walk.

"Come on Danni!" my father says as he pulls me down the street.

Jerry opens the door, "Hello Mr _Slytherin," _I say in Parseltongue. My Grandfather looks at me confused then looks to Damien.

"What's happened?" Mr Slytherin says to my dad.

He leads us three to the lounge room. My father then makes me sit, he forcibly takes the necklace off me. I sigh.

"Feeling better Danni?" My father says worriedly.

I blush, "Um, well yeah! How could a necklace make me angry though," I say shocked.

My Grandfather then grabs the necklace, "My family heirloom! after all these centuries it has come back to us," He said excitedly then he screams in anger, "What evil as befallen onto it!"

"Kreacher may know, he wants to destroy it after all," I reply to my Grandfather.

We look to Kreacher, he is nervous to explain what happened.

After he is done explaining my Grandfather says, "If there was any hope for that family to redeem themselves Regulas could have done it," He whispers.

"Why Horcuxes though? That is stupid of Tom Riddle though, surely it makes your body more weak?" My father states.

My grandfather grunts, "Yes but at the price of potentially living forever I bet Voldemort thought it was worth the trouble."

"Do you know how to destroy it," Kreacher asks.

My grandfather shakes his head, "We could look through my library" He says to Kreacher. We begin to search for an answer in the library but all we could come up with was that it needed to be destroyed enough for it not to heal itself.

"What do you think father?" I ask him. He thinks and searches some more.

He sighs, "Maybe a _Basilisk fang?"_ He says this unsure of himself.

"Yes, that could work, but how to come by one?" My Grandfather Spencer replies to my father.

"Where other than Knockturn Alley, I'll order it now," My father says.

Kreacher is ecstatic. "Master can destroy it?". Well ecstatic might be exaggerating but he looks very pleased by this.

_ "How did you become his master," _My grandfather says in parseltongue_. _

_"Sirius said to us you can take stupid Kreacher with you, he interrupted that to mean that we are its master_s," I say also in parseltongue.

"_That's very strange that Kreacher had such disloyalty to his master, I have never known of such events occurring,_" My grandfather replies still talking in parseltongue.

"Hearing the sounds of the gift of true heirs of Slytherin makes me proud, My dear old mistress would be proud ... the painting of mistress seemed to like the girl," Kreacher says.

My father orders the Basilisk fang, some shop in Knockturn alley that's run by Mr. Borgin. Their floo call takes a long time because he doesn't believe that my father has that amount of money. 8000 galleons he requests, my father finally convinces him.

* * *

When I get home I introduce Kreacher to the other house elves, Sandy and Kreacher have the same attitude so they get to chatting very quickly.

"We got your book list today," I hear my mother say. My mom then chuckles, "it's seems you have fan girl on your hands for a teacher". She passes me the list.

**second-year students will require:**

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" I inquire to my mom.

"Don't know much about him, I only find out about him today, I was lent this book of his from someone at work, his smile looks childish don't you think?" my mom then giggles, she then passes me a book of hers, it was a book to use to get rid of house hold pets. I look at the picture and yes I agree with my mother, he looks so fake!

"So Danni, I am going to Knockturn alley next Wednesday, do you want to come with me so I can get your school things for you as well?" My father asks.

"Thanks dad that would be fine," I reply.

"So what should I expect tomorrow when I drop you off at Hermione's for the sleepover you girls are having?" My mother says.

"Not sure, her parents are dentists," I reply to my mother.

"Oh, I know about those people they drill screws into your teeth, they say it's like a torture ritual," My mother says knowingly.

That night we had a families games night, we played gobstones, exploding snap and a muggle game called Monopoly. My mom had received the Monopoly from work as a gag gift.

* * *

"Danni it's so good to see you! Daphne said she can't make it until late tonight,' Hermione says.

We hug each other and my mom and I get introduced to Mr and Mrs Granger, they are very sweet but nervous. My mom and I dress in our best outfits to show respect but I think it's also part of the reason why they are intimidated. I am wearing a corset and skirt from medieval designs as expected. The dress is the colour green. (Maybe that's expected as well).

After having lunch Hermione then shows me her room and where I would be sleeping tonight. I walk in to see a pretty four poster bed with a purple bedspread. (mattresses on the floor for Daphne and I) After I look around I notice a poster.

"Hermione, what is the wizard of OZ?" I ask her.

"Oh it's my favourite movie," She blushes and then says, "It's also how I was discovered as a witch."

"How can flashes of images make you realize you're a witch," I reply sceptically.

"Well when I watched it, I, well I wanted to pretend to be the wicked witch of the west ... well that was when I accidentally made myself green," She replies shyly.

I laugh, "Oh I want to understand! Can we please watch it," I say with glee. I loved the movie! wicked witch of west did have style. She was the only one in the movie that had personality.

Daphne joined us for dinner then the movie marathon and games began. The three of us were so spoiled by Mr and Mrs Granger, it was like she has never brought friends over. The next day we went to this place called the cinemas and muggle shops. Daphne and I went berserk with spending, lucky my mom thought to give me muggle money. Maybe luck had nothing to do with it but the fact she uses her skills as a seer slyly so that we don't notice it as much. I guess they (my mom and grandmother) aren't comfortable looking into the future either, they find it disconcerting, so they only do it in times of need.

* * *

"Stay close Danni, remember where we are, have your wand ready," My father whispers. Knockturn alley was very different from Diagon alley, I can understand why my father is nervous. We notice Mr Malfoy and Draco in front of us. They enter same store, just ahead of us.

Mr Malfoy senses us behind them in the store, he turns, "Ah hello, nice to see you two again," Mr Malfoy states.

"Same to you Lucius," My father replies.

Draco then drags me near this large black cabinet to talk. "So how did the lunch go with Potter," He whispers.

"Not very well, My father is such an embarrassment sometimes," I whisper back.

"My father spoke very highly of you and your family you know, what could noble Merida do wrong," He says, I don't know if he is being serious or not.

"Well we kind of accidentally stole their house elf after my father told Sirius off for letting it use bad language," I say in disgust.

"Your father got offended over that?" He says shocked with wide disbelieving eyes.

I raise my eyebrow and say, "Drake haven't I made myself clear on that topic?".

He blushes then mumbles "Right, right".

"Come Draco, we must be going," Mr Malfoy says.

"See you soon Lucius," My dad replies. I continue walking around and looking at the items in the store.

"Ah well Mr Merida, I had a slight problem with getting the object," I hear shop owner say to my father. I turn to look at them so fast that I crick my neck.

"Indeed," My father hisses.

"Yes, well it's going to come to 9000 galleons instead, sorry to tell you this," He replies, not sounding sorry at all.

My father sighs in relief, "That is not a problem," He counter him then places a sack on the counter.

"You will find my wife counted 9000 and put them in this bag for you, but I want to check the validity of my purchase," He says while he has his right hand on the bag of gold still. He checks the fang and hands over the money, he conceals it in his breast pocket.

* * *

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.M. 4:30 P.M.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed in front of me. "I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!"

I turn to my father and whisper, "Mother thinks he has a childish smile," I tell him then giggle. My father then pushes everyone aside and is looking at Gilderoy Lockhart books intently.

I roll my eyes at this behaviour and go say hello to Hermione instead.

"Can you believe we get to meet him Danni!" She sequels again.

"I suppose so, my mom stated our new D.A.D.A teacher is a fan girl," I reply chuckling.

Before Hermione can answer Fred or George interrupt with, "Hey Snake!".

I know they don't mean it as an insult though. They say it like such friends, they love my prank ideas that I suggested to them to do last year.

"Hey Jokers, have any wondrous plans for pranks this year?" I say mysteriously.

"You bet," they reply in unison.

I turn to Hermione, "Look who's a fan," I point out my father looking at the books with his face growing in disgust. "That's my dad," I reply to her questioning expression.

"This is for the Daily Prophet—"

"Big deal," said Weasel in front of me, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Weasel — and then he saw Harry. He stared at Potter like he was a prize. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Potter face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over us. It looks like he is muggle hell! I sort of feel sorry for him, sort of.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming fake looking teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart threw an arm around Potter's shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. "Ladies and gentlemen," He said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge," The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose,"That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher".

"**WHAT**, you are teaching my DAUGHTER how to defend herself, you fraud," My father roars.

He walks up to Lockhart and forcibly removes Potter from his clutches. I groan, not again. "YOU are taking credit for what other wizards have done, bet the only thing your good at is memory charms. I have met wizards who have done less than half of what you claim in your books and I am telling you now they not UN-scarred and have pretty boy looks like yours," My father shouts.

"I, I don't know what ... "Don't play dumb to me!" My father roars interrupting Lockhart. My father then lifts his wand and disarms him silently. "Right, and your meant to teach my daughter! Maybe if you confess your errors they will give you a lighter sentence ...

"Sentence ... "You think you won't go to Azkaban for fraud, no maybe being a DISGRACE to the name of wizard is a good enough punishment for you," My father yells. Lockhart blushes and looks around for people to back him up, but they don't, they are hoping to see Lockhart in action, see if he is as good as he says.

He looks defeated, "How, how did you know?" ... The look my father gives him says it all. Lockhart bolts. My father runs out the store and stops Lockhart at the entrance of the store and punches Lockhart in the face! I heard a satisfying crunching noise.

Lockhart tries to fight back but it's clear my father is doing more damage. They fall to floor and start tumbling.

"Danni I can't believe what your father is doing," Hermione says to me with a shaky voice.

I turn to Hermione and roll my eyes, "sorry you have to see this," I answer her.

I look back and notice Lockhart and my father are being lifted by Hagrid, the scene looking horribly familiar. I take my wand out and scream, "Let my father down you piece of filth, HOW DARE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

My father turns to me wide eyed and shocked. My father's hand is shaking in terror. Hagrid puts them both down, to my relief. My father runs his hand on his breast pocket I notice, making sure he still has the fang. My father runs to me and makes us walk further away from Hagrid.

"How dare you handle me! If that happens again, it will be the last breath you take!" He roars to Hagrid.

I know my father is only saying this out of fear and the fact he wants witnesses in case Hagrid goes after him. I know how my father thinks too well.

"I was only trying to stop you two fighting, I meant no harm ... honest," He says hastily, concerned by my father's threat.

"No harm?" My father says in disbelief. It's now we all hear the pop of Lockhart apparating.

"The fraud left because of you!" My father yells at Hagrid.

After the main attraction had left, people started leaving and I noticed not one book of his was sold. I didn't get a chance to speak to anyone. I was too busy calming my father down. He was quite frantic. It wasn't until Lucius come over when my father calmed down.

"Let's grab a firewiskey, to calm you nerves?" He asks. My father smiles, I am thankful at this moment that Lucius is my father's friend. They do go for a drink, Draco and I went for an ice-cream together instead.

When my father and I come back with only one book, my father tells my mother what happened.

"Darling are you OK?" My mother says lovingly and then she moves pieces of his long blonde hair behind his ears.

I leave them to their moment and go and find Sevvy and Tam to tell them what happened.

"You know father may be embarrassing but he was right, the fraud admitted it! Can't believe your school was going to hire such a fraud," Severus says.

"Maybe you should go to Salem Dan," Was Tammy's reply.

"That's one option but I'll miss my friends and the library is amazing Tam, so much better then Salem and I have quidditch this year!" I reply quickly. They chuckle

"Figures, she wants to stay in Hogwarts for Quidditch, so Danni!" Severus says then rolls his eyes.

An hour later, after we had a family dinner my father asked me to join him at Grandpa Spencer's place. My Grand-mamma Spencer opens the door and we are greeted with hugs and kisses. My father and I are led to my Grandfather.

"Excellent, you have the fang? It was giving Candice strange dreams, I am really glad we can destroy it tonight," Was my Grandfather's greeting to us.

The locket is placed on my grandfathers work bench. My grandfather was about to speak to it when I say, "Wait! Kreacher should do it, Kreacher come here please," I call.

POP, Kreacher had entered. "You called mistress?" He says to me.

"Kreacher, we have the fang and we are going to let you destroy it, now my grandfather is going to open the locket with a word command then you will stab the locket," I tell him. My father gives the fang to Kreacher, he then jumps onto the bench and looks at the locket at his feet with determination.

"_open,"_ my grandfather says to the locket in Parseltongue. Black smoke fills the room then it shapes into a man!

"Kreacher, you killed me!" It cries.

"No master I did not, I was doing what ...

"You know you killed me! Why did you let me die ...

"M Master please I ...

"Kreacher, stab it!" I cry

"You want to kill you kind master again, you're a horrible elf ...

Kreacher stabs the locket and the black fog of doom went away.

"I finally did it! My last command for old Master Regulas!" He turns to me and jumps so I could catch him. "Thank you mistress for letting me destroy it," He says in glee.

"That's OK, you're very welcome," I reply then pat him on the back.

The last few weeks of the break consisted with a lot of family outings. My whole family were updated on the locket we had discovered. We visited Turner Magical community and also Muggle New York City.

* * *

"Happy Birthday again sweetheart and have a good train trip," My mother yells to me as the train starts to depart.

"Thanks mom," I cry back to her from inside the moving train.

I turn to Daphne, "So did you hear about what happened at the book-store, with my father?" I ask of her.

Daphne giggles, "Yes, yes, I think everyone heard about that Danni," She says then smirks at me. "You know it was mentioned in the paper right?"

"My dad mentioned it yes," I reply to her.

"It was fun staying at Hermione's wasn't it? Muggle's are so different though it took a while to get used to it," She says.

"Yeah I know they are quite strange, when I went to muggle New York ...

The train door opened and a red haired girl with freckles entered the carriage, "Hi, have you seen my brother Ron Weasley? We can't find him anywhere and Harry Potter should be with him as well," She asks of us.

"Maybe you should stop looking?" I snide.

"What" she replies.

"Maybe you shouldn't stop looking, did you want some help?" I reply.

"OK, I am Ginny Weasley by the way" She says.

The three of us search but the only person we find was Hermione doing the same thing. So the four of us go back to share a carriage.

"So you never did tell me your name," Ginny states to me.

"I am Danni Merida," I reply.

The colour of her cheeks go. "Oh" she says nervously.

I roll my eyes, "Don't always take what your brother Ron says to be the truth, I won't bite, promise," I reply innocently.

Hermione and Daphne laugh, "Ginny, Danni is one of my good friends, please give her a chance, unlike your brother," Hermione says.

Ginny eyes me, not sure what to make of me, finally she says, "Your eyes, why are they purple?" Ginny questions.

I shrug, "I guess there is no mystery there, my dads side of the family has them expect for my dad's father, both my siblings have it as well," I answer her.

"You look nothing like your father I noticed, expect you have purple eyes like him," Ginny says. She is referring to my father's appearance at the book shop, I am surprised she noticed such detail.

"Don't judge my father by that day please, he was just worried," I reply to her observation.

"Harry said you hated Hagrid, why is that?" Ginny asks, why is this girl grilling me with so many questions.

"Ginny, don't ask, it upsets her and we haven't got the answer out of her for months," Daphne says.

"Well it's lucky I have such friends that don't pressure me," I say then wink at Daphne. Glad I didn't have to get into _that _conversation.

I don't mind Ginny, I think Weasel Ron must be a bad apple, because to be honest I even like the twins. When we get to the Carriage that's when we start to feel nervous again about what might of happened to Potter and Weasel.

* * *

I sit down at the Slytherin table, "Hi Bitch, how are you?" Pansy says.

"Hey Pansy I've been doing well, I had a lovely time in the Holidays, did you?" I reply.

"So so, nothing special to report, did you really go over to Drakeys?" she replies jealously. I sigh, that nickname is really getting on Draco's nerves and she never notices.

"Yes I did, and I also went to New York with my family," I say, hoping this would change the subject. It did, thankfully. Pansy's bestie Millicent ended up joining the conversation as well.

We got interrupted by the sorting, Ginny got in Gryffindor with her brothers. At one stage Dumbledore, Professor Snape and McGonagall left the hall. Rumours starting flying like wild fire.

"Flying car! ..."

"Harry and Ron crashed into the whomping willow!"

This went on and on and more foolish it went, someone even said that the car drove off into the forbidden forest. For me to believe in any of these stupid rumours my brain cells would have to deplete a bit.

I start to ignore this and get into a conversation with Draco, while I am finishing my Greek salad. After Desert Dumbledore makes some announcements, the usual boring stuff but then it got interesting.

"As some of you may or may not know, Mr Lockhart who was due to start with us as the D.A.D.A teacher whereabouts is still unknown," He looks to me. I smile.

He looks at me searchingly and then continues, "So I am fortunate to tell you that Mrs Prince from Turner All magical community in New York will be the D.A.D.A teacher this year," Dumbledore announces.

"That's Fantastic news," I say to Daphne.

"Professor Prince would be arriving later tonight, so I can't introduce you to her now," Dumbledore says, his last comment on this subject.

* * *

I didn't get to find out if the rumours were in fact true, but I still hadn't seen them by the time we left to go to our common room. Snake Charmer was the password_._

* * *

I was in the middle of breakfast and talking with Daphne when ...

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE, LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

I cringe, those idiots! It was true, they did drive a flying car to school. I get up to give them a piece of my mind. I stalk over to their table.

"Don't tell me I deserved it," I hear Weasel snap at Hermione.

"Oh, but you two deserved much more than a harmless howler, I've noticed Gryffindor didn't lose any points for your lack of judgement, but of cause, it's the famous Harry Potter who always seems to get away with everything!" I say scathingly at them.

"Ever so cheery to see you Merida, goodbye," Weasel says.

Pothead doesn't say anything, if I am right, he seems very guilty.

"Why did you two feel the need to arrive by a flying car?" I reply more calmly.

"The entrance was blocked off," Potter says.

"Why didn't you send a message to the school with your owl, if that was the case?" I reply to Potter. "I didn't think ... "Well that's obvious!" I say interrupting him.

I stalk off and before I leave hearing range I hear, "She sounds like _McGonagall,_ you know," Weasel says. "Well I agree ...

McGonagall's class with Ravenclaw was my first lesson of the day, turning beetles into buttons was our goal. I made many different coloured ones, my favourite was a rainbow one I made. I ended up getting 10 points for Slytherin. Professor Sprout taught us about Mandrakes, this lesson we also had with Ravenclaw. After Lunch I had D.A.D.A with Gryffindor's. Daphne and I decided to go find Hermione so we could go to class with her. She was in the court yard.

I start to hear yelling when I am there. It's Draco I realize. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself". Vincent and Greg were at his side sniggering, they really need to get new hobbies, actually that includes me as well.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Said Weasel angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy will have to come and take you away from school". He put on a shrill, piercing voice, "If you put another toe out of line—"

Great impression. People in the court yard laughed. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Draco. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —" Weasel whipped out his broken wand held together by tape, but Hermione shut her standard book of spells grade 2. and whispered, "Look out!"

"My Class is about to start in two minutes, I expect you all to be on time, no fighting," Mrs Prince says very sternly.

"Hey Mandy, how are you?" I call.

She turns to me and says, "Doing fine, I'll have to have some tea with you sometime. See you in class," Mrs Prince then leaves for the classroom. We all file into classroom, Daphne, Hermione and I grab a seat in the front row.

"Now Class, I have looked over what was taught to you last year and I must say I am disappointed," Professor Prince announces. Hermione doesn't look pleased, it's like she thought that she personally disappointed our new teacher.

"I cannot believe how little defence you know, I will have to remedy that. Now as you know you have no books on this subject because the assigned books to you were no longer required. I have taken the liberty of taking care of that," Mrs Prince says.

Mrs Prince then hands out a book to everyone, the book is titled "Basic principles of defence. by Antony Prince"

"Now can anyone tell me the first rule of defence in a duel ...

"Show up," I whisper. Hermione and Daphne had to stifle their laughter.

No one put their hand up. "Come now students if you don't know the answer, use your logic," Mandy snaps.

Mandy then lifts her wand and had the piece of chalk write up on the board _Defense in Duels. _Hermione put her hand up, "Speak up," was Mrs Prince response.

"Knowledge of spells like expelliarmus," Hermione says.

"Excellent, the disarming spell is a great spell that can stop conflict because it disarms your opponent only, it's used mostly so you're not hurting your opponent and you are only wanting to defend yourself". The chalk writes that on the board.

Potter puts his hand up, "Knowing when to dodge curses."

"Yes avoiding peoples cursing is important," Mandy replies.

"Yes?" Mrs Prince asks Draco.

"Knowing curses that block your opponent curses," Draco says.

"Yes, shield charms, see using logic is very important when defending yourself and or others. Your fighting abilities and reflexives are something that can be improved on but not everyone has the dexterity, so using logic can be an advantage. For an example knowing your capabilities and knowing that you need to leave a fight, too many wizards have got caught in the heat of battle to protect themselves and only worry too much about others," Mandy says.

I hear some Gryffindor's groan at this, they really do care so little about themselves, they think it's bravery, but it's stupidity. Last year I did a heroic move and what happened? I almost died.

Mrs Prince starts pacing back and forth with her black straight hair waving ripples.

"Wizards can disparate, stun their opponents then leave. If you are outnumbered or cornered even surrendering may be the better option. Now class using logic again, when would be an incorrect time to surrender?" Mandy asks.

I put my hand up. She nods to me.

"When you can't escape and are outnumbered," I answer.

"Interesting thought, elaborate please," Mandy replies.

"Your opponents will feel they have the upper hand, which can make them careless and I would rather be killed quickly than be outnumbered without a wand and give them the opportunity to torture me to death," I say elaborating my point on this matter.

"Sound reasoning, any other thoughts?" Mrs Prince says unamused by my morbid reasoning.

Potter raised his hand, "Yes Potter?"

"When the persons only goal is to kill you, if they needed more from you that you could provide, you can use this information as a distraction to defend yourself against them later, but if it's a fight and their only goal is to kill, you shouldn't surrender," He says. It's very similar to the point I was making before.

"It's nice to know that logic is already showing at such young ages. Now can students raise your hands if you know any curses to use to defend yourself" Mandy asks. Everyone put their hand up, even Longbottom. "Well this is an excellent start! I thought being at a school where there is no duelling training rooms that I may find some of you wouldn't know any. The list of what you were taught was so poor, it seemed your teacher was duping you on purpose," Mandy says, Mandy then gave me a significant look.

"Now what I want you to do now is get your notebooks out and write down what the rules of duelling are and defence tactics. Now if you don't know the rules of duelling they are explained in chapter one in your textbook. However I want you all to write what you think followed by your reasoning. As long as you have reasoning that is sound and logical you have done the task correctly," Mandy tells the class.

We all get our notebooks and start writing, I have duelled many times with Severus so I based most of mine on experiences and the poor actions that have occurred when I let my guard down. I ended up writing quite a lot, Hermione kept touching her book then stopping herself. Hermione really wants her work to reflect "text book" answers but this was supposed to be a common sense exercise.

The bell rang. "For homework please read chapter one, write an essay on how the rules of duelling differ to the rules you have listed yourself and the reasons as to why your rules are better," Mandy tells the class.

After the lesson the three of us went to the library to work on our essay. Hermione slammed her text book closed after working on it for less than twenty minutes. "I haven't got a single rule right yet! I don't agree with any of the official rules at all," Hermione hisses.

"I think that's the point Hermione, that's why duelling was outlawed due to difference of opinion," I say.

I flick the book to chapter two and find out the next chapter. _W__hy Duelling was outlawed _ was the heading. I turn the book to face Hermione. I point to the chapter heading and say, "See".

Hermione reads and sighs, "Oh good ... Danni can I have a look at your essay please?"

I laugh, "no problem," I reply and I hand her my completed essay. I sit back and relax and wait for them to finish.

"Danni ... I can't believe you and your brother duel like that!" Hermione replies a while later.

"Yes, he is very sneaky! ... I am er wanting to distract myself, what can I do around here not to do with study?" I say to Daphne and Hermione.

"Well, I have this idea of starting a society, called P.E.R, promotion of elf rights". Hermione says with dignity in her voice.

"Really, why?" Daphne asks.

"It's abuse that's why," She says harshly then looks to me, "I know you don't agree with me but something has to be done! I mean the treatment of Dobby ...

"Rights? OK, but what of the rights of the elf. What, do you want to make them hurt and jobless but if their free it's OK? My elves would never accept what you would be trying to sell them, they wouldn't want to leave us! And we wouldn't make them, that's their choice, are you going to deny my Elves that?" My voice saying this doesn't depict any anger because I really don't want to upset Hermione, but my voice does have bite.

"They are brainwashed! Dobby was at Harry's warning him of danger. The whole time he had to punish himself for being there! How is that right, he has been mistreated. Dobby doesn't want that! He has no rights, no status in our society! It's just not fair!" Hermione says shouting.

"Wait, wait, hold on, Dobby? Danger? Please explain from the beginning?" I say confused by this turn in conversation. Hermione explained what happened.

I am appalled, "How does Draco's elf know this? Is this some prank from Draco?" I reply.

Daphne says, "No, I don't believe that, why would Draco or his family ever think of a prank involving their servants".

"So Harry told me Sirius gave your family their elf Kreacher, you scared Harry yelling at your father like that," Hermione says this lightly, but I know she wants my side of the story. I can't tell them about the Horcux though.

"Yes, as you know my father has a slight problem with his anger" ... I sigh "It's why I want a distraction, I am starting to feel I have a problem with anger to. My father was insulted with how Kreacher was treated, so he ... _told _Sirius this. Look, Kreacher is actually my elf now, he chose me to bond with. I will take care of him. I will help you with your project of PER if it means you will respect that if they chose to want to stay with their master, that is their choice. I can't deny that bad treatment of elves happen. I don't agree with treating them badly, you know that Hermione," I say defeated. I wonder what exactly joining P.E.R would mean.

"Neither do I, I like Chip and Sandy they are so cute and happy," Daphne says while smiling.

* * *

The next few days I notice Potter has a paparazzi following him in the name of Colin Creevey.

I turn to Draco, "So this is why you were making fun of autographs!" I say while smiling. He laughs.

Later that day Marcus Flint our coach gathered the team.

"All right so the brooms came in today, thanks to Danni. We have a problem though, I have just seen the pitch bookings and the Griffindorks have booked us out of the schedule," He announces then passes the schedule around and we notice the Gryffindor's have overbooked so much that we have no Saturday training sessions available for almost two months.

"Draco and I need to train! We are only new," I hiss.

"Yeah I tried to ask wood if I could use the pitch this Saturday but his response was _touch luck if you didn't book it first_ before I even had a chance to explain," Marcus explained to all of us.

"Well of course he did! We need to get Snape to help us, maybe get permission?" Adrian Pucey yells, he then starts muttering under his breath.

"Yes, that's a good idea! I'll see what I can do, I also wanted to go through our tactics," Marcus announces.

The next hour consisted everyone debating over the other about the moves that we should incorporate in the matches. My inputs were very different from everyone else but a few tactics of mine did get approval, I was pleased about that.

* * *

On the morning that we were going to kick the Gryffindor's off the pitch, I became nervous. I think I made a really bad decision in not telling the Gryffindor's about the fact we were going to use the pitch over them. Wood had been so unreasonable not letting Marcus talk to him that I decided in the end I wouldn't tell them.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed to our captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!". Marcus was even larger than Wood.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Marcus replies.

Ha, yeah plenty of room for the Gryffindor's only. Draco and I were hiding behind our very tall team members. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over. I wish I wasn't the only girl on my team.

"But I booked the field!" Said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

Wow what a temper! I feel bad now, not giving them warning.

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Keeper.'"

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?", and from behind the five large team mates I walked out from behind them.

"Aren't you the daughter of that mad man who punched out Lockhart?" Wood says.

"Funny you should mention Danni's father," Said Marcus. Everyone smiled but me, why mention my father.

"Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team," Marcus continues.

"I made," I say, not wanting to give the credit to my father. All my team held out their broomsticks, but me. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Marcus.

"I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives — "sweeps the board with them".

I like Fred and George so that jab didn't go down well with me, I scowl. None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment.

"Oh, look," said Marcus.

Weasel was crossing the grass, walking towards us. He looks livid.

"What's happening?" Weasel asked of Potter. "Why aren't you playing? And what's she doing here?", He was looking at me.

"I am the new Slytherin Seeker, I am not wearing this outfit for kicks Weasley," I reply coolly.

"Everyone's just been admiring the brooms Danni's bought our team." Draco Interrupts.

Weasel then turns to Draco, "Blimey your on the team as well!" He cries.

"Yes Weasel, I am the new keeper," Draco replies. Weasel then looks at the brooms gaping, open mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" I say taking in his expression.

"Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them," Draco says.

My team howled with laughter, I didn't though.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in with talent" said Weasel sharply and then he gives me dagger looks. The only reason I brought the brooms is because I wouldn't have got in the team otherwise. I also had the money and wished to help the Slytherin team win this year.

I take my wand out, "Be careful what you say to me or I may just curse you or better yet I may just tell my father about this," I say to the Weasel.

I cringe internally at myself threatening Weasel with my father, he just came to my mind thinking of bad things that can I threaten him with. I try not to show my regret in this.

"How dare you threaten me!" Weasel yells then plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, "You'll pay for that one, Merida!" He shouts. I was about to curse him when a loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of his wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Are you all right?" I yell.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty burp and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. _pop, goes the Weasel. _My team were paralysed with laughter. Marcus was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindor's were gathered around him, who kept belching large, glistening slugs.

I go over to the Gryffindor's, "Pick him up and take him somewhere, It will wear off soon," I say.

None of Gryffindor team seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry toward Fred. The pair of them pulled Weasley up by the arm. They help him move off the pitch. I go back to my team who are still laughing hard, I turn to make sure the Gryffindor's are off of the pitch.

I turn back to them and yell, "STOP acting so stupid we need to practice or have you all forgotten why we are here!"

They all sobered up and we began our practice.

* * *

After a shower and change I find Hermione and Daphne in the Library.

"You shouldn't be cursing people to vomit slugs you know," Daphne smirks then winks.

I laugh, "His wand backfired, if he isn't careful he is going to harm someone beside himself," I reply to Daphne. Daphne laughs and Hermione scowls and continues her work. I sit down across from them.

"So why didn't you two watch me fly," I say in mock hurt.

Hermione looks up, "Did you really buy all those brooms for your team?" Hermione says. Hermione looks like she is about to explode with anger. I keep my face unreadable.

"I thought we could use the advantage, I regret it though because they really don't seem to appreciate what I have done for them," I sigh to pretend I regret what I've done. I really don't regret getting the brooms.

"They don't appreciate it? That's not very nice of them," Hermione's replies her anger subsiding. She certainly has a temper like me sometimes.

"We went to charms club actually, we were thinking it would be something you would like to join?" Daphne says.

"Charms club, what's involved? How often do they meet?" I reply interested.

"Three times a week Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, I suppose with your Quidditch training you would only come on Wednesday but it would still be fun. Today we learned a charm to colour our nails," Daphne replies then proceeds to show me her emerald green nails. Hermione coloured her nails black.

"Nice, that's sounds like fun, yeah I'll join," I reply.

* * *

When the 19th of September came I surprised Hermione with a home-made piece of Jewellery. I know she is obsessed with muggle movies so I got an idea from my sister Tammy. It was her thirtieth birthday today. I come to her at breakfast with the gift.

"Happy birthday! Hope you like it," I say. She opens up the present, she picks it up and smiles, "Why do I recognize this?" Hermione says puzzled.

"It's replica of a necklace from my sister's favourite muggle film, I thought you may have heard of it," I reply a little annoyed at the lack of reaction.

"And why would Hermione want to wear a snake around her neck?" Lavender rudely interrupts.

"It's called auryn and it's a mystical talisman in _The Neverending Story ..._

Hermione sequels, "That's so lovely thank you, I remember now," She gets up and hugs me. I then help her put the necklace on. I am glad in the end she remembered what it was because it was very difficult for me to make. It's also charmed to glow sometimes like it did in the film and I also put some protective charms for the wearer. I had a feeling she might of liked that film. It's about a character that has an adventure after being sucked into a magical world after reading a book, so Hermione.

* * *

When October arrived I ended catching a very bad flu, I had to have a Pepper up potion, I was embarrassed about the after effects until I saw that a lot of us had steam coming out of our ears.

I heard that huge pumpkins were going to be used for the Halloween feast. They had been growing for a while but since I don't go anywhere near Hagrid's I will be seeing them tonight for the first time.

"Hermione please don't abandon us! Why go to a deathday party? They don't eat," Daphne whines.

"Just drop it Daphne, see you when you get back for food Hermione," I say.

Daphne and I walk into the hall as Hermione leaves to go to the deathday party for her head ghost. If the bloody Baron asked me to attend a party with him I think the phase _bloody hell_ would come to my mind.

Live bats decorate the ceiling, huge pumpkins were emptied and had table and chairs inside them for students to sit inside them. I avoided these, I didn't want to sit in them and feel more ill than I already do. I enjoyed the food, it was an effort not to get sick because of the smell of pumpkin but I managed better than last years Halloween.

Later that night we had a DJ and a dance area, on the stage skeletons were dancing to the music as well. I saw the twin Wesealy's hanging around the punch bowl with evil grins.

I walk over to them, "Hey jokers, what have you done to the punch?" I say gleefully.

"OH, how dare thee accuse us of anything," Fred says mockingly and then they both smirk evilly.

I sigh "Jokers! Come on, let me in on the secret and if you do, I will have two glasses of the punch," I say.

"Make it three," George says.

"Alright, alright," I then proceed to have the three glasses. I giggle, "There is nothing wrong with this drink at all, you were playing me," I say accusingly.

Fred waves his hand in front of my face. I shrug,"What?" I say.

"I don't think we put enough fire whiskey in it after all," One of them says.

I laugh, "You guys are becoming soft, you should think of things better to spike the drink with, maybe something that will transfigure you into a bird or something," I say.

"We should recruit her," Fred mumbles to George just before I go back to the Dance floor to Daphne.

It was becoming late so we decide to leave to go to bed. Draco was ahead of us but he stops for some reason. Then everyone became quiet when we see Flinch's horrible cat hanging immobile. Hanging over the sign.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next ... I scream in fright interrupting Draco. I then push through and grab Daphne and Hermione by the hands. A little further up the stairs I whisper to them, "This is very dangerous, the chamber is said to have a monster that ...

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" The caretaker shrieks, and his popping eyes fell on Potter. "You!" Filch screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll".

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry and Ron and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," He said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley"

Mrs Prince stepped forward and says, "My office is nearest, Albus, let's go there"

"Thank you, Mandy," said Dumbledore.

We all parted to let them leave. I turn back to them and continue, "The monster when released will kill anyone that it fines unworthy, Muggleborns especially. It's a _Slytherin _monster".

"I have heard of it from Hogwarts a History, but I don't have it here, I will have to go to the Library," Hermione says.

"I've got mine, I will carry it tomorrow and we can look at it at lunch," I reply.

Daphne and I head back to the Slytherin common room. Everyone has gone inside but Draco, Greg and Vincent, they were waiting for us just outside.

"The passwords changed, we needed to tell you two," Greg says.

"It's Pureblood," Draco says.

"Oh the Irony," I reply rolling my eyes. When we get inside just before we go to sleep Draco wants a word in private.

"So, are you the Heir of Slytherin?" He says whispering.


	3. Chapter 3

My jaw dropped in surprise.

"You, you are not serious? Drake ... No, of course not, why would you say that," I say sadly.

"You're a Parseltongue, a true heir of Slytherin," He replies.

He doesn't look convinced that I was telling the truth.

"You're a complete imbecile MALFOY! If you want to know more about the events that happened tonight, maybe you should ask you house elf!" I reply hotly.

"What does dobby have to do with the chamber of secrets?" Counters Malfoy.

"He warned Potter that something bad was going to happen in the school." I answer.

"Oh, so now your accusing me! When you're the only Parselmouth here," He counters angrily.

"ASK you house elf what he meant then!" I yell back to him.

"What's going on?" Blaise said. Blaise now moved to stand next to Malfoy.

"Malfoy has this bright idea that am the heir of Slytherin!" I say sarcastically raising my hands in defiance then start stalking away from them. I go to sleep eventually but it was a rough night.

* * *

The next day at lunch Daphne, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I are in the Library looking over the information on the Chamber of Secrets. I turn to the page that I had read before that explained the Legend. After seeing this information again, I realize that the Chamber of Secrets may be what the snake scratched in the copper tap could be concealing. _big yellow eyes_. The Slytherin monster?!

I hadn't been looking very hard to find information on the broken tap. I should have told someone, this is all my fault! I panic, what can I do now, I can't prove it wasn't I who opened it. If I tell a teacher where to find the chamber, they are not going to believe I just happened to find the chamber by accident.

"_Bloody hell!_" I cry in panic. I gasp, realizing too late that I said that in Parseltongue.

"_What's wrong Danni?_" Potter asks me concerned, also in Parseltongue.

I look up in horror, everyone was staring at Potter and I like we had grown extra heads. We both had spoken in Parseltongue.

"YOU! Potter, you speak snake?" I exclaim in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He replies worriedly looking to Hermione. Potter's 'go to' person when he didn't understand something.

"Harry, you and Danni are, are Parselmouths! You can speak to snakes," Hermione says very concerned.

Hermione looks to me accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me you could speak to snakes?" She says annoyed.

"I didn't want to bring attention to myself, my house members informed me it was something that should be kept quiet because of the stigma attached to the magical ability." I answer Hermione.

"Well of cause there is a stigma attached to it, it's dark magic, no good wizard speaks it, It's a gift that Salazar Slytherin is famous for, it's why the Slytherin house has a snake as their symbol" Weasley says. Weasley gives me a scathingly look.

"Weasley, don't judge me! Potter speaks it as well, with that logic Potter is a "no good wizard" also," I reply annoyed.

I laugh just realizing what I said, "Oh, Sorry Weasley you must be right because Potter is a no good wizard," I sneer.

Weasley snorts at me then turns to Potter, "Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Weasley say accusingly. "I, I didn't know, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard, still can't believe I can speak another language without knowing," Potter says.

"Yet again Potter you show no interest in the magical world around you, when you first came here why didn't you ask a teacher or search the library or heck even asked Hermione, she would have known right away information on your ability," I scathingly say to Potter.

"What going on?" Ginny says behind me, I hope she didn't hear my rant. I turn to Ginny. The first thing I notice is that she is standing there awkwardly, hugging a diary. Ginny looks as though she has been crying.

"What wrong Ginny? Are you OK, you look upset?" I ask her. Hermione, Daphne and I haven't had a chance to speak to Ginny since the train ride.

"Um, I am upset because of the chamber of secrets being opened, the cat! I can't believe a monster is at the school" She says visibly upset. I sense she isn't telling the complete truth, she has a dark presence around her.

It's the same feeling I had when I was given the necklace. I eye her again, I think the book in her hand is evil!

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris. Honestly, we're much better off without her," Weasley replies. Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts, they'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking." Weasley added hastily as Ginny blanched.

Bad things do happen at Hogwarts, has he forgotten that the Dark Lord was attached to our teachers head last year!

"Ginny, I don't recall you being at the Halloween party last night? Were you there?" I asked her. She looks nervous, her eyes look down briefly at the diary she was holding.

"No, I wasn't feeling well," She lied. So lying! I have to get my hands on that diary!

Over the next few days Potter and I found out we were rumored to be the Heirs of Slytherin, people had debates over who it was. Such childish behavior. Everyone now knows that Harry and I are Parselmouths, someone in the library overheard us. In History of Magic, Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards". Weasel tried to copy Hermione but she didn't let him. Good.

In Friday potions, Potter stupidly added tubeworms to his potion three steps early, so the potion had exploded all over the classroom! Snape rightly held him back in potions, to scrape tubeworms off the desks.

* * *

After Daphne and I had had fun changing beetles to gloves in McGonagall class. I was walking towards the great hall for dinner and realized I was going past the sign "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened".

"Daphne, I am going to check something, I will meet you at the great hall," I tell her. I ignore the Out of Order sign to Myrtles bathroom.

"Myrtle? are you there?" I shout.

Myrtle zooms towards me. "Danni? it has been a while, what can I do for you?" She replies.

"Sorry, it has been a while. I was wondering if you saw anything on Halloween? The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, there is a sign on the corridor right outside this bathroom, a cat has been petrified," I asked her.

"I wasn't paying attention," Said Myrtle significantly. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"

"Oh Myrtle, Peeves is a pain to everyone, don't let it get to you," I tell her.

I hear the door open behind me, I go in a stall to hide. After the people had left, I left the bathroom without being noticed. If I had got caught it would have made me look very suspicious. I still hadn't figured out how I can steal that diary from Ginny. Someone needs to get the diary but not be seen. Kreacher? I don't think my father would approve of me using my house elf as such. If it wasn't a horcux I can easily have Kreacher return the diary.

Later that night I decided that I would ask Kreacher to get the Diary. I was sitting on my king bed, it was midnight.

"Kreacher?" I called. POP. Kreacher had entered my room.

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher says.

"Kreacher, I need an object, it's hidden in the Gryffindor house. The Girls bedrooms, belonging to a student by the name of Ginny Weasley. A diary is what I am after," I order Kreacher.

"I will try my best mistress," Kreacher replies.

I haven't spoken to Draco, I am not please about his accusations. I have been ignoring him completely.

* * *

"Now class, I have exciting news today. I wasn't going to start practical defense until later this year. Due to the recent events with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. I feel it is in my duty to at least start with the basic defensive spells this lesson," Mrs Prince announces to us.

We get up so Mrs Prince can move all the tables and chairs to the back of the room.

"OK, so please choose a partner so we can practice the disarming spell," Mrs Prince says. We all paired up. I ended up with Daphne. Hermione was with Longbottom.

Daphne and I smirk at each.

"Scared Danni?" Daphne mocks.

"You wish," I mutter.

"Expelliarmus," Daphne cries. I block it. _Expelliarmus_, I silently cast the spell. It hits her. Daphne gets up, "Hey! no cheating!" Daphne says pouting at me. All lesson Mrs Prince walked around and helped students to correct their form.

By the end of that lesson, Mrs Prince confirmed that we were all able to perform the Disarming spell.

"Now class, what I would like you all to do for homework is to read chapter two of your textbook. The chapter is called why duelling was outlawed. I would like an essay explaining the conclusions and benefits of the laws that have been passed to outlaw duelling your opponents to death." Say Mrs Prince. The bell rings, just as we are all collecting our books Mrs prince asks me to stay behind, so we can talk.

"So I hear that students are accusing the two lest liking students in this school to be the heirs of Slytherin," Mrs Prince says to me.

"Yes they are accusing Harry and I," I reply to this then continue. "I am still investigating who it might be. I have a likely suspect, but I have to prove it," I say to Mandy.

"Who do you suspect?" Mrs Prince says in alarm.

"I suspect possession. No student would be stupid or evil enough to open it. I suspect the Dark Lord," I reply.

"Possibly, Voldemort was able to control the last D.A.D.A teacher last year, his presence can still affect our world," Mrs Prince replies. It's good to have a teacher that can take my view seriously. Mrs Prince and I then go up to her office and have some tea. Well she had tea, I had hot chocolate. It wasn't until an hour later that Mrs Prince and I stopped talking.

I went to the hall for dinner, I met Daphne there.

"Hey Daphne, I just come back from talking with Mrs Prince," I tell her.

"Hermione and I are going to the Library to work on our D.A.D.A essay, see you there later," She replies. Her dinner plate empty. I start to eat then I hear a sigh. I look up.

"What is it Draco?" I reply to his sigh of annoyance.

"Fathers being unreasonable, he won't explain to me anything about what is going on with the Chamber of Secrets. All he explains is that it was opened fifty years ago and that I should keep my mouth shut and let the monster do its job," Draco answers.

"Lovely, your father sounds as peachy as mine," I reply sarcastically. "You know I am still annoyed at you," I continue.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Whatever Dan, you know I didn't mean it to upset you. I haven't asked you yet, are you just as surprised as me to find out that Potter can speak to snakes," Draco asks.

"Not exactly, I don't find the magical talent that abnormal, you know. Most of my family speaks it and quite a few others in Salem. What I am surprised at is he didn't even bother to learn about his ability." I reply to Draco's question.

"What, he had well renowned Slytherin talent and it slipped his notice? Idiot," Draco replies annoyed.

"Exactly, but Harry was just born with the ability, it's not like he is able to speak to snakes due from talent," I reply.

"Harry?! Harry! Where did that come from, No Pothead?" He replies bitterly.

"Don't read into anything Drake," I reply hastily.

"Why wouldn't I? Granger is a good friend to you but she is too involved with them. Granger is making you soft towards those two gits," He says. He decides to leave with Greg and Vincent after that.

I finish eating my dinner and join Hermione in the Library. We work on the essay for a good half hour before we start getting bored. We discuss our essay's and then the Chamber of Secrets more, but we have spoken so much on that topic that it didn't last very long.

* * *

Later that night I am woken up by Kreacher suddenly. "Ahh, Kreacher, what are doing scaring me?" I cry in alarm.

"Sorry for that Mistress but you wanted me to give the diary to you as soon as I got my hands on it, the Girl kept writing in it so often I found it hard to steal, sorry it has taken a while," He replies. He hands me Ginny's diary!

"Thanks so much Kreacher! You are the best house elf ever. You have earned yourself a reward, what would you like?" I say to Kreacher.

"The fact you are pleased with my service is enough," He replies.

"Well, if you ever think of anything, let me know," I reply. He bows then leaves with a POP. I look at the diary. It's just a plain baby (muggle) diary. I opened it up and see "T M. Riddle" in smudged ink. I flick through the book, there is no writing? But Kreacher said Ginny was writing in it?

T M Riddle,

_That is stupid of Tom Riddle though, surely it makes your body more weak?_

I hear my father's words. T M Riddle is Voldemort. It's as I thought, this diary is a horcux.

"Kreacher!" I yell. POP.

"Hello again Mistress," Kreacher says to me.

"Wake my father up and get that fang! now," I yell to Kreacher.

"Yes Miss," He replies. POP.

Was Ginny talking to the dark lord through this diary? I get out a quill and ink pot. I open up the Diary and write

"Hello?"

My writing disappeared, then it wrote back to me.

"Hello, who are you?"

I hope giving my name won't hurt. It would be interesting to see how he feels about his future self. Is it something Ginny discussed with this diary by accident?

"I am Danni Merida. I know who was writing to you before, did they discuss with you what has happened at the school?"

"Hello Danni, I am Tom Riddle, How did you come by my diary?"

"I stole it, the chamber of secrets has been opened do you know anything about the chamber of secrets?"

"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."

I finish reading this wondering who was the poor person he framed. The dark lord was even very dangerous when he was just a teenager.

"Who was it last time," I write back. He then showed me a memory of him catching Hagrid. I paid attention to every detail, Hagrid was telling the truth. I loathe his kind more than any other but he was framed.

When I get my breath back I write, "I know this Hagrid, he works at the school!"

"Well it makes perfect sense then, that the chamber has been opened again, stay away from him!" The dark lord wrote back.

Concern, I know he wouldn't hold concern for anyone, he is trying to gain my trust for his evil purposes. I need to get information from him. I need to know how many horcuxes he made. I researched horcuxes in my grandfathers library and I know to create one you need to murder someone. The dark lord murdered many but how many horcuxes would he have made.

"Tom, I wouldn't go anywhere near Hagrid, I hate his kind! He is a giant!" I reply.

"Yes, I suspected as much in school, how is Hogwarts these days? Who is the headmaster?" He replies to me.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mind school but the school work isn't challenging and so I have to go to my grandfathers library which is also ill supplied with the information that I am craving for," I reply, hoping this would perk his interest.

"What information are you after Danni, perhaps I can be of assistance?" He replies, he is taking the "nice guy" too far! no wonder Ginny didn't think this Tom character was the dark lord.

"Precisely I am after how many horcuxes a person can make, does it have a limit? I am thinking ..." umm what number should I guess? "three would be the limit." I write.

"Horcuxes? That's a very interesting topic, Ginny told me that you were in Slytherin house and that you are very strong in curses but you have knowledge of Horcuxes?" He replies.

Not very informative, but I wasn't expecting much. Maybe if I explained about the necklace. He may get angry but he would have to announce who he really is to explain why he is angry, which would be a bad move on his part.

"My father found a locket that once belonged to the dark lord, it was a horcux," I reply.

"WAS?" He replies.

I smirk, "We can't have him coming back! He murdered so many good wizards and witches! So yes, we did they only thing we could do, which was to destroy it," I wrote back.

"So I have heard from Ginny, she didn't know how Harry was able to survive after being attacked, only as a one year old?" He writes back. Ah, so he is now trying to get information from me.

"Nobody knows," I write back.

"Nobody? Nobody knows how he was able to defeat a great wizard?" He writes. Oh no, he is close to losing his cool.

"Well why should it matter? He made hoxcuxes and killed people. He may have been a great wizard but he was terrible," I write back, I am annoyed this conversation has been useless, entertaining but useless.

"You lie, you know why it matters to me. You said so yourself that you have destroyed a horcux of the dark lord. It's no coincidence that you stole this diary," He wrote back. Yeah no coincidence.

"Yes the person you trusted this diary to, betrayed you Voldemort and your right it wasn't a coincidence," I wrote in response.

I see that he is trying to show me another memory. I am scared, is this a trick? Why he is showing me something now. I look, I fall into the book as before.

I come face to face with a young Voldemort, "Hello Danni," He says to me.

"How are you doing this?" I reply in a panic.

"Magic," He replies sarcastically.

I scrutinize him, "You know, you are very handsome compared to how you looked in your later years, the dark magic destroyed your looks," I reply. He charges for my wand. I step aside but he is cunning, he has my wand now.

... Meanwhile in Danni's room

POP. Kreacher has finally entered her room. "Mistress, here is the fang," Kreacher says. He realizes that Danni is unconscious. He looks at the diary then at Danni. He must stab the diary he realizes. He slams the fang into the book, inks pours from it. By the time it stops oozing ink, there is a big gaping hole in it.

* * *

I scream and sit up, "Kreacher you saved me!" I shout. I grab Kreacher into a tight hug. I acted very childish. I shouldn't have done that, I should have not been so fascinated by the ability to speak to him. I am so grateful that Kreacher saved me. To calm my nerves I decided to go to the kitchens to grab chocolate. I put a concealment charm on myself.

I almost made it to the kitchens when I hear, "Danni, you can't fool me," Mrs Prince says. I turn to face her. She looks very mad.

I take the charm off, "Sorry Mandy," I say to her.

"Sorry Mandy? That's all you have to say? I know you love late night snacks but given the current situation, you really shouldn't be out this late," Mandy says, telling me off. She has never been strict towards me. Mandy must be really worried.

"I have to speak to you about that, we were right it was the Dark Lord, Kreacher destroyed the horcux while I trapped in Voldemort's memories, he was using this diary to control a student to open the chamber," I told her.

"You .. you what? Wow you are more of hero than you give yourself credit for. You have a bravery streak that revivals some Gryffindor's ...

"Bah, don't say that!" I say insulted by her accusation.

She chuckles, "OK, so what does that mean for the Slytherin monster. Will it stop attacking. Where is the entry to the chamber?" Mandy asks.

"In Myrtles' bathroom, there is a snake scratched into the plumbing," I reply to her question.

"OK, thanks, well hurry up, get to bed!" She says sternly.

Damn I guess food will have to wait. I turn to leave then realize something, "Wait Mandy, you're not planning to go there by yourself, are you?" I ask shocked.

She shakes her head and smiles at me and says, "Just get to bed now".

* * *

Later the next morning I am almost having kittens with nerves. Is Mandy OK!


End file.
